Catfishing Gone Wrong
by MadameJustice
Summary: After months on end of constant Catfishing and scamming the men out of their money, Dean is caught. With Sami and Baron on the run from the men they screwed, Dean is left to feel the wrath of a man he hurt the most. Roman Reigns. Who has him in his clutches and won't let him go until he reveals the hideout of the other two.
1. Being Daddy's Lover

It was supposed to be harmless. A quick way to make cash. They truly believed that no one would get hurt. Sure, maybe some perverts, maybe some slobs that would never feel the romantic touch of a woman, but never someone like Finn or Styles, certainly no one like Roman. The three friends pretended to women, promising the men to be their 'lovers', give them children, to spend the rest of their lives with them.

Baron went by Bonnie.

Sami was called Hannah.

Dean was Deanna.

Not much thought went into their names but there was only so much one could do with a fake identity. Hell, the only reason why Baron picked Bonnie was that of all those nights watching Family Guy while thinking of ways to come up with extra cash. With Dean, it would have been Darlene if not for Sami's constant nagging of how the name made him sound like 'an old woman'. Baron agreed too, saying the name made him sound suspicious. Almost as if the name was screaming _scam artist_.

Sure, they spent hours talking to these men. Typing up love letters, good morning messages, anything to keep the men from suspecting foul play. Pictures were sent. Nothing special, just some fake images that the men googled. Images of young women being sent while their victims appeared to be none the wiser. Rather old the pictures were. Most came from inactive social media accounts and some from explicit websites. Of course, they asked to meet the 'women' but all that got them were requests for money. Money to use to buy a plane ticket to see them. The money was used but not to see the men.

Baron got the most. Able to swindle Finn out of tens of thousands of dollars. Able to get a new apartment and, his new pride procession, that motorcycle. Dean always forgot what type it was, he just thought every motorcycle was a Harley Davis. Not caring enough to learn about the other companies. Sami used his cash to go on trips, splurged a little to buy first class seats. Dean was smart with his. Then again, he was never much of a big spender. The closest he came to splurging was buying a new leather jacket.

Like all wrongdoers, the thought of getting caught never came to mind.

They didn't know how it happened, how the men found out, how the men found **them.**

Sami was the first to go into hiding. Then Baron after using very colorful language when receiving a call from a certain **_angry_** Irishman. Or, as Baron called him, a "pissed off leprechaun". After that, they were nowhere to be found. All Dean could do was hope that his friends made it to safety. Looking back at it now, he realized that all that hoping should have been for himself and not the two that got him into this mess in the first place!

Now Roman had him. All to himself. To do whatever he pleased.

There was nothing Dean could do about it.

There was no computer to hide behind.

"Talk!"

SMACK!

"Talk!"

SMACK!

 **"TALK!"**

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ahhhh!"

"All this can be over if you just tell me where they are, Ambrose." Using the crop to lift his chin up, making their eyes meet once more. "Now, talk!"

"I-...I'm not telling you... where they are!" The words he would soon regret by the end of the night. Nothing he could do but squirm in the restraints, feeling nothing but the hard whips of that riding crop and crippling pleasure coming from that vibrating plug. "...I don't care what you do to me!"

He was silenced with a kiss. Roman down on one knee and his hands wrapped around Dean's neck. His tongue explored every inch, biting his lip just before breaking apart. "Why don't you stay here and be daddy's lover?"

 **"N-...NO!"**

"Why not? Don't you like me? I ain't handsome like Corbin and Zayn are?" Mere questions asked just to taunt, the blue orbs now eye level with his crotch. "You went and made daddy hard."

He wanted to scream no, he wanted to stop his body from caving in. He didn't. Something took full control over his body, something made him like... _this_.

"I don't know who I like more...innocent, sweet Deanna or your feisty self. " _This_ was punishment for all the times he lied to Roman, for all the times he took Roman's money, all the times he played Roman for a fool.

"After a good thirty or forty thrusts and I'll be slidin' in and out of this hole like it's your mouth." The glint in his eye always made Dean shiver, feeling the lust overpower him completely. Body coated in sweat, his member raging hard and his heart racing. He didn't know if he was scared or getting an adrenaline rush. "Maybe after that, you can tell me where Bonnie and Hannah are?"

"Please, Ro-...You know I can't tell ya...!"

"Finn and AJ are worried sick about their sweethearts...just like I was when I found out Deanna _wasn't_ Deanna." Hot whispers in his ear, followed by heated kisses were the farthest thing from helpful. Roman was a _very_ sexual man. He knew all the right places to touch, what to say, and the sex had yet to start. "Baby, I love you." Another shiver. "I want to make you happy." Another heated kiss. "I want you to be **mine.** "

"You're crazy, Reigns!"

"Crazy in love."

 **"F-! ...FUCK YOU!"**

"No thanks, I'd rather fuck you." With the blonde now on his back, it didn't take long for the larger man to explore every inch. His lips attacking the pale neck, his hand stroking the hard cock and his own cock pressed against Dean's thigh. "Come on, baby...just tell me where they are? Please?" Their eyes met once more. At this point, Dean didn't know what was more intense. The beginning of a long, rough punishment or Roman staring deep into his eye.

"I'm sorry..." His body was barking at him to just cough up the two but his heart was telling him to keep quiet. "I'm so sorry...I just can't." They were his friends, he couldn't sell them out. To the rest of the world, they were scammers but Dean saw passed that. "I can't tell you..."

"I'll be gentle if you tell me."

"They're hiding out in some hotel on Old York Avenue! Room 509!" Then again, friends come and go but _this_ was once in a lifetime. "Ah, God! Baby, _please_ just fuck me!"


	2. Redemption VS Denial

The sounds of branches hitting against the window made him hold onto Roman tighter.

"S'okay, baby. The mean ol' rain can't hurt you." Reassurance from Roman was almost better than his kisses...almost better than his cuddles...almost better than their love making. Alright, maybe not better than sex but good enough. "You scared?"

"No...just worried."

"Bout what?"

 _"...Bonnie and Hannah."_

* * *

"They're gonna find us, Baron." The only thought running through his mind. It was all he could think about, all he could focus on and how, in the end, it would all blow up in their faces.

"No, they're not." Still in denial, refusing to believe they did anything wrong. "AJ's over in Atlanta and my guy's all the way over in Ireland." Reassurance was given on a daily basis, the location of the men they angered, was the only thing keeping him at ease. "He is literally thousands of miles away from us." That was the only thing keeping Baron from going crazy, the only thing keeping him calm and collected. Sami knew Baron felt no remorse, he was in no position to judge. The second an irate email came through from a certain southerner, Sami was the first one to take off. "And AJ's a few hundred away from you."

"Then why are we here? Why are we hiding from the guy down in Georgia? Why are we hiding from a guy that's four thousand miles away?"

 **"It's called being careful, Zayn!"**

"We're running _**away**_ from them, Baron!" While the guilt was eating one of them alive, denial took full control over the other. Baron was too proud to admit he did anything wrong. Excuse after excuse was his motto, the only way to make him feel better about himself, to feel free, to feel innocent. "This is wrong! We _stole_ from those men!"

A long sigh of annoyance being released before running a hand down his face. Looking Sami right in the eyes, he showed his true colors. Baron Corbin was relentless, ruthless, belligerent and he was going to stay that way. "Let me tell you something I wished someone had told me back when I was... _like you._ "

"That thing called guilt you're feeling? Those things you have called morals? Are forced upon you by society so no one will know what a true human being really is." All that earned him was a confused look, unaware of what the taller man was getting at.

"We love seeing the ones we despise, the ones we hate, in pure agony!" He snarled, stepping closer to stare down his accomplice. "We only care about ourselves because we all know that when we do, we rise to the top."

 _"We're selfish."_

"The only reason we stopped doing that was that all the losers created this disease we all know as sympathy."

"It was created so the losers could be on the same level as winners by bringing them down! It was made so the idiots could feel smart for once in their **pathetic** lives. It's here on earth so all worthless people can feel like they matter when we all know they _never_ will!"

"You're a monster!" He knew Baron was rough on the outside, certainly no softie but never did he expect such a vicious demeanor. There was no emotion in Baron and if there was, anger was the only thing there. His blank expressions helped him disconnect from their wrong doing.

"Hey!" Pointing at Sami, almost a way of telling him to watch his mouth. "You were the first one to go into hiding! You weren't complaining when you were sittin' pretty, first class, on your way to Greece."

"You want his forgiveness so bad? Fine, go ahead!"

"But where are you going to get ten grand from? Huh?" Baron was right. That money was long gone. There was no way of paying AJ back, even if Sami could somehow get his hands on _ten thousand dollars_ the only thing his victim might want was to do bodily harm amongst them all. "That's right, no one! Now, get out all your cash and count it! We're gonna be here a while."

"For how long?"

 **"Until we're in the clear!"**

"Are you insane?! What about our jobs? What about our homes?" The whole idea of running away seemed great in the beginning. Their plan was to spend a weekend at some hotel, order room service, and wait until the men walked out of their lives for good. "You were the one that dragged me and Dean into this! You started this, you started all of this!" Everything stopped, Baron turned back to look him dead in the eyes. His blank expression returned but it wouldn't last long. Sami was at his breaking point while Baron did everything in his power to disconnect from it all.

"What I did on that website was for every girl out there that those guys prey on!" Beginning to turn the tables, another thing Baron was good at. "They deserve someone who'll be their slave? Who'll be their fuckin' baby factory? Hell, Balor was basically trying to **_buy_ ** a wife! He didn't care about me! He sure as fuck didn't _**love**_ me!"

"Those guys would've done the same thing to us if they were clever enough." Spitting venom and his eyes bloodshot, battling both his demons and Sami's pleas for redemption. "Take your guy for instance," Barely above a whisper, refusing to back down. Yelling didn't help so maybe soft words would help the ginger understand. "Would you even kiss that? Hell no!"


End file.
